The Lady of the Deep
by jolibradsters
Summary: River Shelley is the Water Dragon slayer, raised by a dragon until she was 14, then abandoned on July 7th 777 and left to wander. Months later she is come across by a powerful mage who introduces her to a loving family and a place to call home, Fairy Tail. Join her in the quest to find out why her father disappeared and her self discovery into the true nature of her magic.
1. Prologue

**The Lady of the Deep - A Fairy Tail fanfic**

_I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT IS A PRODUCT OF HIRO MASHIMA. I WILL ENDEAVOR TO STICK TO CANON ON THIS FIC EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE AT LEAST 1O OCS THAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR THE STORY. THEY WILL USE THEMES FROM OTHER ANIMES/GAMES/CINEMA IN THIER MAGIC AND ABILITIES. I WILL ALSO POST LITTLE CHARACTER BIOPICS FOR MY OCS AS WELL EVERY FEW CHAPTERS FOR FUN. THIS STORY WILL COVER MY OC'S REACTIONS TO THE EVENTS IN THE FAIRY TAIL MANGA AND THEIR INTERACTIONS WITH THE CHARACTERS, PLEASE ENJOY!_

PROLOGUE: The Waters of Dispair

The girl sat by the stream, it's glassy surface relfecting the sky above, which was grey, overcast and the worn out, scruffy face of the person looking into it.

It was going to rain.

She used to love the rain.

It have her strength, it was her life line.

But now, all it did, was to serve as a tigger for a series of unpleasant memories

-

 _"Pa?"_

 _Her father looked around as the little girl woke up, concern was etched on his craggy features when he saw the pain written on her face._

 _"Had another nightmare daughter?" he ventured "Speak, River, what troubles you?"_

 _"I dreampt that you left me" she said, tears starting to well up in her dark blue eyes "Like everyone else, they always left me!" her shoulders shook as more sobs wracked her small fram._

 _"Now now little one" he replied, nuzzling her forehead, making her giggle and swat his face "You know thats not going to happen, you remember what I told you, right?"_

-

She remembered all right.

She remembered how they had met, her and Nero, her father.

Well, she knew he wasn't her real dad. Her parents had died in a ship related accident.

-

 _She had awoken to the sting of salt and sand in her eyes. Laying amongst the splintered timbers and twisted iron of the cruise ship. She felt a large hand pick her up, tenderly, she was lifted into the air, losing consciousness yet again._

 _She had awoken yet again, swaddled in a cool leather bed-roll in a canvas tent, she had and wearily gotten up and crawled outside._

_Before her lay a massive lake. The water a deep, midnight blue and the surface blanketed by a dense mist. She could just about make small islands dotted about the water, covered in deep green conifers._

 _"This must be near the mountains" she thought aloud "Ive always wanted to climb one"_

 _"You are correct, human" a voice said, booming deep like giant ocean swells in a storm._

 _The little girl was obviouslt scared shitless, hell, you would be too if a DRAGON had addressed you._

 _Before her sat Nero, The Blue Baron of the Deep. Her father for the next several years and the one that raised her as the Water Dragon Slayer for the next 8 years._

-

She couldn't remember her original parents faces. But she remembered his clearly.

She could see it now in the mirrored surface of the stream, with his red eyes, permenant scowl etched on his brow.

But it didn't answer the question that had burned in heart for the past few months.

"Why did you leave me Pa?" she said aloud, slamming her fist into the water. "Why?"

-

 _His smell was gone._

 _That alone told her something was wrong._

 _River dropped the basked full of fish she had gathered and ran to the cleared that she called her home. Tripping against the knotted roots that lay in her path. She broke through the dense scrub surrounding her home._

 _He was gone._

 _No note. Nothing. Nada._

 _He'd abandoned her, breaking his promise._

 _She tried to hold back the tears, but her megre effort failed. She cried till she fell asleep, the tears pooling around her on the floor._

 _When morning came, she packed her belongings, some basic food rations and her tent, then she ran._

 _River didn't care where._

-

6 months, 3 towns and 6 easily dispacted bandit gangs later and she found herself at the stream presently, where she was now setting up base camp for the night.

She took one last glance into the river, she cursed her appearance.

Her normally shoulder length hair had grown just down to her midrift, her eyes had shadows under them from lack of sleep. Sleep had become worth its weight in gold in recent nights due to bandit attacks. She was wearing a dirty brown tank top and khaki trousers. She never wore shorts unless she went fishing, wich was a rarity now as it is.

She hit the water again, cursing her unkeptness. When the surface settled she saw something in the reflection.

A figure swaddled in dark robs.

She whirled around, fangs bared at the intruder, snarling her attack spell.

" _Water Dragons Typhoon Fist!"_

Water leapt from the stream behind River and formed a cocoon around her right hand, forming an iron hard barrier which could break solid bedrock

"Kyaaaaah!" her battle cry sounded, she put her weight behind her punch, aiming for the strangers centre of mass.

The collision caused shockwaves of water to ripple from the impact, ripping up her tent and drenching her sleeping stuff, sending it into the water. It was carried off downstream.

She looked up, expecting to see the person blown back into the treeline by the impact of her punch. She was suprised to find the figure still standing there, with her fist flush to his center of mass.

He hadn't moved an inch.

Cursing like a sailor, River flipped back, doing a somersault back over the stream so that they were now on opposite banks. She squatted down on the balls of her feet, breathing in and water was sucked into her dragon lungs, she put both her hands infront of her mouth, forming a tube.

" _Water Dragons Roar!"_

A power jet of water shot from between her lips, expanding as it left her hands with enough force to cut through a mountain, the spray blinding River as the spell impacted.

"You know kid, you remind me of a pink haired brat from my guild"

She froze, cancelling her breath attack. The person hadn't moved, he was very wet, but still he hadn't moved.

"Who the hell are you?!" she yelled in anger, her rough accent lending a harshness to her words.

"I could say the same to you, attack random strangers" the man, from his voice, cooly replied. "I was curious as to what a young lady like you is doing out here"

River averted her eyes, her cheeks blushing a little. No one had called her "lady" before.\

"I'm looking for my dad" she mumbled.

The man nodded in understanding, lifting his hands and removing the hood from his travelling cloak.

His features were sharp but had a wise complexion, he had stubble covering his chin under a wide grinning mouth and sharp nose. His around hair was slicked back, his eyes were hard, but also lent a fatherly nature.

He jerked a thumb at himself.

"My names Gildarts Clive, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard" he grinned. Rivers eyes grew wider.

Fairy Tail?

"If you come with me" he continued, proffering his right hand "I can promise you a family, and a home. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Her New Home**

 _Hey guys tis the author, still abit new to all of this fan-fic shenanigans, I don't write alot y'see. Anyhow, a little background for ya peeps who are reading into why Im writing this. My friend had a character that she made and she didn't have the time to write, so I politely stole that character from her and this was created! (Don't worry, she knows and she wants me to write this) This story is dedicated to her, ReAnne and my friend Nunu for her surname (tis ocean themed. Later I shall go into the stugg from other media sources_ _that I have used. Enjoy the read :)_

The walk back had been interesting, to say the least.

River had learnt alot about Fairy Tail from Gildarts about guild-life. Fairy was a competitor for the strongest guild in Fiore, the country in which she was and it resided in the town of Magnolia. She asked about what people were like, seeing as the only positive interacting with any other human was the caster mage she was now conversing with, other than him, she had always assumed their intentions were hostile.

Gildarts explanation had been interrupted however when he tripped and fell over, shattering a nearby mountain in the process and causing River to yell, jump into a nearby lake and point blank refuse to come out from under the water for the next two hours. (No amount of guily pleading from Gildarts persuaded her otherwise)

When they finally reached Magnolia, River was awed. It sprawled out before her, small apartment buildings and shops all dominanted by the large cathedral in the center. She noticed a series of rune covered posts around the town. They marked a boundary it seemed and they were standing just outside of it.

"What're those for?" River asked. Gildarts took a sideways glance at her, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Weelll..." he began, and stepped over the line.

River saw the runes on the posts glow purple and the ground started to rumble, looking back towards Magnolia, her jaw dropped open in shock.

The town was MOVING.

Not just moving either, changing. Blocks of flats rose and fell and entire sections of the town divided in two. River's eyes widened as the large cathedral split down the middle. It seemed like the town was splitting in two, a large road had begun to form in the centre, marked with red glowing arrows pointing towards a small building that now lay prominent due to the town's transformation

"It's called 'Gildarts shift' " Gildarts said "It's a precaution 'cause, y'know i'm abit clumsy.."

River sweat dropped at that, her mind flashing back to the mountain incident on the way over.

As they walked into town, flanked by the tall edifices upon which many buildings had been raised up, River began to feel nervous. She still didn't know how to interact with people, or crowds of people for the matter. Gildarts seemed to notice her tenseness and patted her navy locks reassuringly.

"Don't worry kid, Master Makarov treats all you brats like his own kids" Gildarts smiled to himself "Everyone in the guild is considered family, so if you want you're space from the beginning, they'll understand... 'cept Natsu, he's probably gonna try and fight you at some point, but your magic should trump his easily"

River didn't seem phased about someone trying to fight her, infact she was looking forward to it, this 'Natsu' character seemed like a worth opponent.

During the time it had taken for this little conversation to occur, they had reached the guildhall. A large banner above the front door spelled out "Fairy Tail". Gildarts paused at the threshold.

"Welcome to your new home kid" as he pushed the doors open.

-

Noise.

That was the sensation that battered River as soon as she went over the threshold. A raucous din of eating, drinking, cat-calling and brawling washed over her. She sniffed at took in the smell of food, booze and raw power.

The main area of the hall was cluttered by a series of small tressel tables and at the back was a long bar, behing which mant coloured bottles were stored on shelves, presumably filled with potent liquor. A small man sat on the bar, River could feel the magic power radiating from him. Gildarts pointed towards the man.

"That right there is Makarov he-" Gildarts was interupted however as a flaming fist collided with his head. The fist belonged to pink haired boy who was abit shorter than River, had tanned skin and dark, almost reptilian eyes.

"'Comon Gildarts, fight me!" he exclaimed, leaping towards the man in question, his fist's once again filled with flame.

Gildarts sighed before stopping the blow with one hand and tossed the unfortunate soul into the far wall of the hall. The impact shattered the shelves, (the bottles on them too) punched a hole through the wall and into the street behind. This in turn caused many people to look to the guild entrance towards them.

"GILDARTS!"

The guild suddenly broke into cheers and people began eating and drinking more, River just sat there dumstruck.

This was certainly going to be fun. 


End file.
